The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie
The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie is a upcoming 2016 American animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure Cartoon Network movie that is to be released in July 9, 2016. This will be one of the Cartoon Network movies to be in theaters for a long time since 2002's The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures in theaters on July 9, 2016. Now, of course it is not official because there is no trailer, but since it has 4 seasons for the TV show "The Amazing World of Gumball", the film adaptation itself has turned into a rumor. Synopsis Elmore is told of a story long ago of how their town was saved from a demon that was defeated by a legendary hero, and was given its name. After the last day of class has passed and the kids of Elmore will have the two months of vacation and the city of Elmore is destroyed, the orange cat, Dan Lamesley, would return. Unfortunately, the great vacation has passed, and Gumball was told by his mother that the legendary hero was a Watterson, and he was the descendant of the hero, so he has to prepare himself when the demon comes and the wattersons is living in the clowns of idiots. Rated PG for mild thematic elements and brief language. Plot The movie begins with the Banana Joe's parents was reading the storybook with Banana Joe. The story of the legend starts out in a village that is at peace, with people having laughter and joy. But then one day, a mysterious dark demon appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the village, and killing all it's people. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, a hero appeared out of nowhere, defeating the demon lord and restoring peace to the land. The hero then named the land after his name, Elmore. However, the demon left a message saying, "I will return again in a thousand years, so your descendant better be ready". Everyone but, the hero, believed that it wasn't true, but the hero knew that he would return, so told his to his future son to warn the other future son's and so on that Anderous, the demon lord, would return, so the descendant would be ready. Then the bell rings and Mr. Small says that class is over and is time for everybody to go home. On the way, Gumball asked Darwin if he thinks that story that Mr. Small told was real. He said he wasn't sure, but he would think that the descendant should be ready to the demon. Later when he gets home, he asks his mother the same thing, but she only remained silent and went up stairs. Gumball and Darwin felt weird about his mom, but he decided to not worry about it, for he knew that tomorrow was the vacation of the day that the legendary hero defeated Anderous. The next morning, the Wattersons got all ready for the festival. Nicole asks Gumball where he heard that story yesterday, and he says the Mr. Small told it to the entire class. Then he asks why, but she said that he would tell him later. He meets Greg, Troy, and Mr. Kresse (from the episode The Sweaters) and wishing to destroyed Elmore. Everyone at the festival starts to celebrate with joy, just as the people did celebrated the joy 1000 years ago in 1016 AD. Gumball, along with his family and friends, started to have a great time at the festival. Then Gumball wanted to ask Penny something, but before he could, his mom pulled him away to tell him something. But before she could tell him anything, everyone heard a loud crash come from the legendary hero's statue. They saw a dark coffin rise from the broken statue, and saw darkness coming out the coffin as well. Then, a strange and mysterious dragon-looking figure rose from the coffin. As he began to speak, he said that he was the demon, Anderous. A lot of people didn't believe him, but when they saw him kill someone with a dark spell, everyone startled in fear as they saw the dark magic. Everyone was shocked that he had returned. They thought he wouldn't but he did. Nicole grabbed everyone in her family and headed home to head out of town. They had no time to pack anything, they all just headed straight for the car to get out of town. Gumball wanted to say something to Penny, but had no time. Anderous created a force field around Elmore, so nobody could escape, but the Wattersons were the only ones to escape and Tobias and Banana Joe wishing the circus train named Toby to escape from Elmore. The Wattersons had barely escaped, and were the only ones to escape from Elmore. They lucky enough to find a hotel to stay in for the night. And while they were there, Gumball and Darwin started to ask his mom about the story he heard yesterday. She told him a long story about her past few fathers, saying that they were descendants of the legendary hero that defeated Anderous. Then she told him that he is the last descendant living to defeat Anderous. At first, he though it was a joke, but then he saw that nobody was laughing, so he knew it was serious. He was mad with his mom that she didn't tell him before. She tried to apologize, but Gumball didn't listen. Darwin told everyone to calm down, as so they did. Nicole told her son that there is only one weapon that can defeat Anderous. It was known as the Sword of Elmore. It was used by the legendary hero long ago to defeat the dark demon lord. She said she didn't know where it was, but she did know about a clue of where it is. She said that the clue was somewhere in a snowy place. An idea all of a sudden came over Gumball. Then the Wattersons decided to go to Alaska, for it was the only snowy place that they knew about. They would head straightly there in the morning. Because as of now, Elmore's shoulders now lie in the hands of Gumball. Back in Elmore, Anderous made some troops to search for the Wattersons. They searched the entire city, but they were nowhere to be found. He had figured that they had escaped, so by going to their house, he gathered up information there to where they might be found. But he could not do it alone, so he recreated the evil helmet that Gumball threw into the crusher (back in The Helmet), thus, Greg, Troy and Mr. Kresse creating a dark form of Gumball, and the evil form of Darwin, and resurrected Jealousy to destroys Elmore. He told them to head for Alaska, because that is where Gumball and his family were heading. After they left, he feared that he was already searching for the legendary sword the killed him a long time ago, so him and his troops started to turn Elmore into a city of slaves. And especially, he started to search for Penny's family for some reason. Meanwhile, as the Wattersons were traveling down the road to Alaska, they stopped by a gas station to get some food. Gumball all of a sudden saw a wanted sign on the wall. It seems though as if Anderous was looking for them. So to make sure that nobody suspected, he quickly tore it down to make sure no one would notice. Nicole bought all the food she could buy. Richard suddenly saw a wanted poster of them behind the manager and warned everybody about it. So Nicole bought the supplies before they noticed, and headed off to Alaska. As they arrive at Alaska, they see that the traffic is all jammed up. After waiting hours in the traffic, they finally made it out, and headed toward the mountain. They found a house to stay in, so they could sleep for the night. The next morning, they headed toward the mountain. It took them hours, but they managed to reach the top. At the top, they found an inside pillar with only one room in it. The only room had a book in it, and Gumball started to read it. As he read it, it told him of a clue that told him where the sword was. It was underneath Anderous' coffin. The entire family was shocked to know where it was, but Gumball knew what he had to do - He had to head back to Elmore to get the sword. As they left the pillar, three strange figures were standing outside, waiting for them. They were Dark Gumball, Evil Darwin, and Jealousy, the enemies sent by Anderous to get Gumball back to Elmore alive. Dark Gumball had given his good counterpart a message. It was from Anderous. It showed Gumball what Elmore had become ever since him and his family had left. Anderous said in the message that he would kill the entire city if he didn't come back. And before the message ended, Anderous showed a room, where one person was in. It was Penny, tied to a chair. Anderous said that he would kill her if he didn't come back. With that, the three evil doers teleported into darkness and back to Elmore. Anais became angry, and accidentally traded down the mountain, towards the car the family had parked. They headed back to Elmore, because Gumball didn't want anybody, including Penny, to die. As they slowly reached Elmore, they saw that it was protected by numerous guards, so they had to think of a plan. All of a sudden, Nicole threw something at the guards. The family didn't know what she was doing until the thing they saw exploded. MY LEG! Darwin asked where she got that grenade. She said it was a long story. But there was no time to waste. They had to get a move-on to save Elmore. They grabbed the guards' guns and headed out. Gumball knew where Penny was hidden. She was located at the basement of Elmore Junior High. As they easily sneaked there, Gumball had a plan all figured out. After he explained what the plan was, the family had separated into singles, they all went different ways. Gumball however, went to the basement to find Penny. As he headed to the basement, he saw some guards standing by a familiar looking door. It was where Penny was hidden. With accuracy, Gumball quickly took out the guards, and pressed on. He went through the door, and saw that Penny was there. He was rejoiced that he found her. Penny had tried to warn Gumball that there was something behind him, but he couldn't hear her, because her mouth was tapped shut. Then he realized that someone WAS right behind him. It was Anderous. He said that he had been waiting for him to return. Gumball shoot him, but nothing happened. As the bullets hit him, Anderous felt nothing, as if his body was made of steel. Anderous then pointed his hand in the left direction. Gumball saw and looked that his family were caught and brought them for them to see something. Gumball asked, but he figured out that Anderous wanted to kill him, get revenge on what Gumball descendant did to him. Gumball asked for forgiveness, but Anderous refused and pulled the trigger on his gun. Everyone was shocked in horror as they all saw Gumball get shot, and fell to the ground. Since Anderous had felt better after killing the descendant of the legendary hero, he just decided to let Gumball's family and Penny go. He also released Elmore of it's slavery, because he knew that nobody could stop him. The Wattersons and Penny all sobbed as they went back to their homes. They put Gumball on the couch for him to lay down. They were all very disappointed because not only that there is no one left to defeat Anderous, but had also lost someone very important to them. They had all placed their hands on Gumball's forehead and prayed for forgiveness. Later in a strange, light, blank place, Gumball woke up and saw someone else looking at him. He asked where he was. The person said that he was just inside his own head. Then Gumball asked who he was. As the person told him who he was. He was the legendary hero that defeated Anderous 1,000 years ago. Gumball was surprised of who he was talking to. Gumball asked him how to defeat Anderous. He said not only to use the sword, but to use what is important to him, what helped him throughout his life. And before he woke up, he also told him that Elmore was in his hands, then went away. As Gumball's eyes opened, everyone was surprised to see that he was alive. Gumball, you're alive! said Skydancer, he was almost dead, she gave a potion that she borrowed from Twilight that will give gumball more strength.,is family lifted it, they found a underground room, where laid the legendary Sword of Elmore. Gumball had approached, and pulled it out of the pedestal. Everyone then knew, he was the descendant of the legendary hero. Gumball told his family to gather guns and everyone in town. A fierce war was about to start. Later, when Gumball had his "army" ready, he hollered out Anderous' name. Anderous couldn't believe what he saw. He had saw that Gumball was still alive. Ignoring him, he prepared his army to attack. Then they both meet on the battlefield, with their two armies ready, both of them ordered to attack. Then when both Gumball and Anderous eye's meet, the Battle of Elmore began. People, fighting people, it was just like the war 1,000 years ago. Gumball was heading for Anderous, so he could finish this once and for all. Anais and Darwin went with him. Along the way, Jealousy appeared out of nowhere, telling them they had nowhere to go. Anais said that she would take care of this, so Gumball and Darwin headed on, until they encountered another person, Evil Darwin. Darwin said that he would take care of him, so Gumball went on until he encounter something else. The evil helmet he created, Dark Gumball, appeared in front of him. Gumball had no choice, he had to fight him. But all of a sudden, the battle was interrupted. Penny stood before Gumball and told him to go on, in which he did. Dark Gumball tried to stop him, but Penny stopped him, and told him that he had to fight her if he wanted to go on. Anderous was nowhere to be seen. But Gumball couldn't let go of his sense, so he knew where to find him. He encountered him at a strange village that looked familiar. It was where he was defeated by the hero long ago. Both of them readied their swords, and begun their final battle. Swords had clashed on and on numerously. None of them were breaking a drop of sweat. At one point, both had dropped their swords, axes only trying to get them back. Then the final clash had begun. The intense power went on forever. And as Gumball had fell to his, he thought of something he never had before. He knew that his family and friends were the most important thing to him. They had helped him throughout his life, and helped him came over many trials. So using all of his might, he stood up, using all of his power to defeat Anderous. The screen fades out of the circus. Then he had finally delivered the final blow, defeating Anderous once and for all. Anderous said that he would return again in 1,000 years to claim Elmore as his own. But Gumball and Darwin did something that the hero didn't do. He used the power of the sword to seal Anderous' life into the Sword of Elmore. Then he struck the sword to the ground, sealing the demon forever. When Gumball and Darwin had returned, he saw an empty battlefield, filled with nothing but the citizens of Elmore. They saw him walking towards the middle, knowing that he had sealed the demon away forever. Also, he saw that no one was killed. They were injured, but not dead. He had felt very happy to see that it was all over. Then citizens cheered out his name several times, knowing that he was the new hero of Elmore. Then Penny walked toward him to ask him something. She wanted to know what he was going to ask her on the night of the festival. He said that he loved her, and also said that he always loved her ever since he meet her. She said the exact same thing to him, then they both kissed. Everyone had rejoiced and said that they should do a special party for Gumball and Darwin. As so they did. After a special party, Gumball tells Darwin that Doofenshmirtz is a balloon. Gumball had sealed away Anderous back to the Underworld for the very last time. Now since Gumball defeated Anderous and sealed him away back to the Underworld, he was married to Penny and had two sons and one daughter. Their sons are Gumdrop and Brittle, and their daughter was Carol. One day, they all went to Elmore Park for an evening stroll. As they passed by the statue, Gumdrop asked his dad what it had been like to be a hero. Anais showed Gumball a job well-done music video of a brown fish dancing and singing. Before he started talking, Darwin and his family showed up. Darwin was married to Carrie, who had two sons and two daughters; the sons Greg and Bunker; and his two daughters, Marmalade and Mi Amore Cadenza. Then Gumball answered that it was love that made him felt like a hero. Tobias and his sister, Rachel, had never thought of it that way. Neither did Anais. But Gumball always knew what it was like to be a hero, and always will. In the post-credits scene, we saw an old man sleeping on a cart. The dog started the cart, and it rolled, until it was far away. Characters and Cast *Gumball Watterson, Gumdrop - Jacob Hopkins *Darwin Watterson - Terrell Ransom, Jr. *Anais Watterson, Penny's Sister - Kyla Rae Kowalew *Nicole Watterson - Teresa Gallagher *Richard Watterson - Dan Russell *Penny Fitzgerald, Molly, Masami - Hyden Walch *Mr.Partick Fitzgerald, Principle Brown, Rocky Robinson - Lewis MacLeod *Mrs. Fitzgerald, Jamie - Maria Teresa Creasey *Tobias, Ohco - Khiam James *Banana Joe, Idaho, Anton, Marvin, Doughnut Shierif, Sal Left Thumb - Craig Ferguson *Bobert, Leslie, Larry Neddleminer - Kerry Shale *Carrie, Rachel - Grey Delisle *Clayton - Max Cazier *Ms. Simian - Sandra Dickens *Mr. Small - Adam Long *Dolly, Alan - Debi Derryberry *Gummy Lee - Kira Buckland *Darling Lee, Teri - Brittany Faith *Anaiuette - Eileen Montgomery *Drew Jones - Kodi Smit-McPhee *Jealousy - John Kassir *Dark Gumball - Logan Grove *Evil Darwin - Kwesi Boakye *Cartlon - Hugo Harold-Harrison *Dan - Tom Kenny *Adult Gumball Watterson - Johny Galecki *Adult Darwin Watterson - John DiMaggio *Carol - Sarah Silverman *Sarah - Katy Perry *Fred Rechid - Mr. Lawrence *Brittle - William Lawrenson *Marmalade - Kristen Schaal *Bunker - Greg Cipes *Mi Amore Cadenza - Cathy Weseluck *Sussie, Troy - Fergus Craig *Tina Rex - Stefan Asthon Frank *Fred Rechid - Mr. Lawrence Production In October 2013, they came up with an idea to make a movie for Gumball, his family and all the people of Elmore, Chris Pratt was originally gonna be the voice actor for Gumball and Tobias but Chris Pratt switched to work on The Lego Movie and was scheduled to release on July 10, 2015, but in March 2014 they switched it from July 10, 2015 to July 9, 2016. Soundtrack These are the songs that were heard in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie. The film will be released in July 9, 2016, but the soundtrack of the movie will also be released in August 04, 2016. The soundtrack was created by WaterTower Music and Reprise Records, and it features original score by Ben Locket, Neil Myers, Kevin MacLeod, and Willie Dowling. It also features original songs made for the movie by Randy Newman and George Gendi. List of songs Original Songs *The Amazing World of Gumball Theme (Movie Version) *The World of Elmore - The Wattersons *I Am Not A Loser - Darwin Watterson *Bow To Your New Leader - Anderous *Escape - The Wattersons, Tobias and Banana joe *Who Am I - Gumball Watterson *Just Do It, My Boy - Nicole Watterson *Dance, Dance off the DANCING - Fred Rechid *We Are The Big Family - The Wattersons And The People Of Elmore *The World Of Elmore (Reprise) - The Wattersons And The People Of Elmore *Tonight We Destroyed Them - Dark Gumball Evil Darwin *What We Gonna Do - Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson *I Love You - Gumball Wartterson Penny Fitzgerald *You Us From The Future - Adult Gumball Watterson Adult Darwin Watterson *Run by Gumball Darwin Adult Gumball And Adult Darwin Run - Penny Fitzgerald Mr.Patrick Fitzgerald Mrs.Fitzerald Richard Watterson Nicole Watterson Anais Watterson Penny Fitzgerald *We Are Best Friends 4 Ever by Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Dark Gumball Evil Darwin Adult Gumball Watterson Adult Darwin Watterson *The Final Stage - The Wattersons And The People Of Elmore *But I Thought Were Friends Buddies Borthers/Were Not Friends Buddies Or Bothers by Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson *Magic by Pilot *Diamonds (in The Sky) by Rihanna *So Cool by Fetty Wap ft. Justin Timberlake Trailers The Teaser Trailer for "The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie" will be shown on the theaters, during the following previews before the film starts. It could also be shown on Youtube, the Internet, and in the opening previews to DVDs and Blu-Rays from Warner Home Video. Trailer 1 of "The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie" will be shown in theaters, on home media, and on the Internet, beginning October 2015. Trailer 2 of "The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie" will be shown in theaters, on home media, and on the Internet, beginning March 2016. Trailer 3 of "The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie" will be shown on the Internet, home media, and in theaters, beginning May 2016. Trailer Photos Trailer Voice-Over *For the Teaser Trailer, the Teaser Trailer voice-over will be voiced by Mic Graves *For Trailer 1, the Trailer voice-over will be voiced by Brian Cummings *For Trailer 2, the Trailer voice-over will be voiced by Will Foster *For Trailer 3, the Trailer voice-over will be voiced by Sterling Vosper-Pugh Trailer Music *The music for the Teaser Trailer of The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie will possibly be Magic by Pilot. *The music for the Official Trailer (the first trailer) will be Moonlight Hall by Kevin MacLeod, The World Is New by Save Ferris, So Cool One Direction Fetty Wap Ft. Justin Timberlake *The music for the Official Trailer (the second trailer) will be Livin' la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin, followed by Call to Adventure by Kevin MacLeod, and The Amazing World of Gumball theme song by Mic Graves (for the movie title logo, and at the end of the trailer). *The music for the Official Trailer (the third trailer) followed by Diamonds (In the Sky) by Rihanna, and The Amazing World of Gumball theme song by Mic Graves (for the movie title logo, and at the end of the trailer). Release The film was set to release in July 10, 2015, but in March 2014 they changed it from July 10, 2015 to July 9, 2016. This will be one of the most Cartoon Network movies to be released in theaters for a very long time since Cartoon Network released its first theatrical film, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, which was released in 2002. Attatched short film The theatrical release of The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie was accompanied by an animated short film featuring Regular Show Calling All Rigby's from the show of the same name entitled The short film Regular Show Calling All Rigby's was released at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2016. Trivia *This is the thirteenth Cartoon Network film to be released in theaters. *Scooby-Doo and Fred Flintstone are the only two Cartoon Network characters that were mentioned in the film. *This is the thirteenth animated Cartoon Network film to be released in 3D. Gallery The Amazing World of Gumball movie teaser poster.png|Teaser poster The Amazing World of Gumball movie poster.png|Theatrical poster #1 The Amazing World of Gumball movie poster 2.png|Theatrical poster #2 The Amazing World of Gumball movie poster 3.png|Theatrical poster #3 One custom poster.jpg|XxDinoFlamerxx's fan-made poster Logo Variations for the Film Warner Bros. Pictures On the film variant, we saw the Warner Bros. Pictures logo playing as usual, but Banana Joe eats the shield after the logo was finished. Banana Joe jumps onto a cloud that shaped like a sports car and rode away to heaven. On the teaser trailer variant, the logo takes place on a magical outer space background. On the theatrical trailer variants, the logo takes place on a city background. Cartoon Network Movies Film Variant On the film variant, we see the seat view of a movie theater with The Wattersons, Tobias, Carrie, Leslie, Penny, Jamie and other characters from Hanna-Barbera, DePatie-Freleng, Looney Tunes, and Cartoon Network in the seats as the camera slowly zooms out. Then after a moment, the theater darkens with the lights turned off leaving it pitch-black with many blinking eyeballs, even Gumball's blinking eyes. The light from the projector shines on the audience, forming the 2010-present Cartoon Network logo with the "MOVIES" caption below it. When the logo was finished, it fades onto a white background. Then, Gumball and Darwin appears walking in the white background until they stopped to take the things out of the backpack. The only things that were in the backpack are 1 pencil, 1 paintbrush, and 2 buckets of paint. So, Gumball draw a moon on a white background wall, then Darwin painted the moon using a paintbrush with buckets of light yellow paint and dark yellow paint. After Darwin finished painting the moon, Gumball and Darwin walked away off-screen. The white background along with the moon that was painted on the white background wall, fades to the starry night background when the moon was shown. The 2D painted moon later changes into a CGI moon. A fish named Fred plays the harp. Trailer Variants On the teaser trailer variant, the 2010-present Cartoon Network logo with the "MOVIES" caption below it, was shown on the moon. On the trailer variant, the 2010-present Cartoon Network logo with the "MOVIES" caption below it, was shown on a license plate of The Wattersons' Minivan. The camera zooms out to reveal the back of the minivan, and the minivan drove away. Cartoon Network Studios At the end of the film, it cuts to a white background with a slightly reworked version of the 2001 Cartoon Network Studios logo, only with the 2010 logo (which is the current version of the 1992 logo with the words in it's current logo font). Also, the word, "STUDIOS" is smaller and is spaced-out. The logo opens up which shows the clip of a red-orange Looney Tunes ring background with a blue circle onto it, with the Looney Tunes theme music playing. Gumball and Darwin pop out of the blue circle, saying "That's all folks!" and closes after the clip finishes. Transcripts Main Transcript Coming soon! Trailer Transcripts Coming soon! Credits You can see the credits in this page. Just click on it, and it will take you there. Anyways, the credits were made by James Sharp. Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2016 Category:Films Category:2016 films Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Warner Bros. Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:2D animation Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe